Princess Liana
'Princess Liana '''is the main protagonist in ''Barbie & The Diamond Castle. She is played by Barbie. When speaking, she is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, and her singing voice is provided by Melissa Lyons. She is a Princess of Music who lives with her best friend Alexa in a cottage deep in the woods. Story Liana was a poor gardener that lived in the woods with her best friend, Alexa. They both share a love of music and sometimes they sing together along with their guitars. One day, a storm ruined their beautiful garden that they sell to make money. One day, they met an old woman, with a sack full of rusty things, when they were going to town to sell their the flowers left from the ruined garden. She shares her lunch with the poor, old woman. As a thank you, she wants her to pick something from her things, she first ignored it, but Alexa said that she will hurt her feelings, so she picked an old mirror. They got back into their house and Liana washed the mirror, and it turned out to be a beautiful mirror with sparkly flowers with gold, swirly little stems. While they're both singing while they're clearing up the whole mess, both of them heard that someone is also there with them. It turns out that there was a girl inside the mirror. Her name is Melody, and the trio embark on they journey to a hidden Diamond Castle, where she studied as an apprentice. Along the way, Liana and Alexa found two little puppies on their way to the Diamond Castle. Liana and Alexa arrive at the village to be attracted to a inn. She and Alexa are both hungry, but like she explained to Melody, they had no money. When Edger comes out and talks about Ian and Jeremy late, Liana fibs and tells him she and Alexa are replacements. Edger agrees for their price, food. She and Alexa sing, "We're Gonna Find It" which gains the audience's and twins, Jeremy and Ian's attention. Their beautiful singing gets Melody to softly sing along though, leading Slyder and Lydia closer. Liana and Alexa meet the twins, and think they're being funny and are full of themselves. Liana gets bored of this and says that they were leaving. Soon, they are walking in the forest when Liana notices Sparkles barking. Slyder lands in front of them and they turn to face Lydia. Liana holds out Melody and Lydia insists she give her the mirror. Liana says no, protecting Melody. Lydia then tries to cast her spell on them but the necklaces protect the girls. Liana yells for Alexa to run and Slyder chases after them. Ian and Jeremy soon save them and leave Slyder behind. Liana asks where they came from, but then embarrassed, thanks them. She introduces herself and Alexa then Melody asks if everyone's okay. It is assumed Melody's story was explained for Jeremy and Ian then are taking the girls to the Seven Stones. The puppies run off though and the friends chase after them. They meet a troll who knows Ian and Jeremy and wants to eat them, along with the puppies. He gives his riddle and Liana thinks. She pulls out Melody, who can't think of the answer either. Liana thinks of it the last second, your voice. The trolls disappears, freeing the boys and creating a bridge. Liana is surprised as Alexa to find its real. They step on but it starts to take them away before the boys can reach them. It seems to have been a while later when Alexa can't go any further. Liana asks if she's okay. They come across a beautiful mansion and don't see the servants are under Lydia's spell. Liana believes them and she and Alexa explore. Liana is first excited then remembers that they need to take their new best friend, Melody, to the castle. She and Alexa start to fight, while Melody pleads for them to stop. Liana eventually leaves Alexa at the mansion, much to Alexa's shock and tells Melody they're going to the seven stones. Liana and Melody reach the stones but Melody wishes Alexa were there. Liana starts to talk about Alexa with frustration that eventually withers down to her upset. When both girls are distracted, Slyder grabs Liana and the mirror, leaving Sparkles behind. Liana is tied up and refuses to speak to Lydia. Lydia finds Liana stubborn and calls for Alexa, who is now under her control. Liana yells for her friend but Lydia insists Alexa can only do what she wants. Liana is helpless and can't stop Alexa from nearly walking to her doom. Thus, Melody is forced to act and save her. Lydia takes Melody and Slyder throws both girls of the cliff. Liana hangs on to a branch and Alexa at the same time then heaves them to a platform. She nearly cries, apologizing to Alexa when she sees Lilly above. Lilly drops Alexa's necklace, which Liana catches. Liana broke Lydia's spell and explained to Alexa about how Lydia captured Melody. Along with the boys, Liana and Alexa go off to rescue Melody. They arrive and Liana and Alexa pretend to fall under Lydia's spell, fooling Lydia and Melody. Liana grabs Lydia's flute when she is close and holds it over the water, implying she wanted to trade it for Melody. But Lydia grabs the mirror and threatens to smash it, resulting in Liana about to give the flute. Melody then surprises everyone by breaking herself. Liana tells Alexa to save Melody, who Lydia threw in the pool. Liana holds the flute until Lydia lunges for it. She and Alexa watch in shock as Lydia seems to be defeated. All are saddened by Melody's sacrifice but Liana still thinks the Muses Instruments would bring her back. After Jermey asks, Liana remembers that Melody sang about believing in things you can't see, including the castle. She and Alexa sing and the castle returns. Both girls earn dresses but receive the best gift of all, Melody is free.They all hug and go into the castle. They reach the instruments and Melody says that once played, will bring the muses home. However, Lydia swoops in and attempts to destroy them. Liana plays the harp while singing along with Alexa and Melody, defeating Lydia once and for all. She and Alexa become princesses of music and dance with Ian and Jeremy, Melody and the other muses happily watching. Both girls along with their puppies leave the castle in a carriage with Melody waving goodbye along with the twins and they get taken home. Liana plants the magic seeds which grow into beautiful flowers with diamonds in them. Liana and Alexa are seen throwing flowers to Ian and Jeremy and are lastly seen skipping back to their cottage, happy that their story has come to a close. Relationships Alexa Alexa is Liana's best friend since childhood and have been close till they reach sixteen. They know each other like themselves. They went on a journey to find the Diamond Castle with their new friend, Melody. Both Liana and Alexa adopted two puppies. Liana named hers Sparkles and Alexa named hers Lily. She cares a lot about Alexa and worried about her even after their fight. Melody Melody is Liana and Alexa's newest friend. Liana was the one who kept Melody safe from Lydia but got captured by Slyder. After Melody sacrifices herself for saving the key of the Diamond Castle, when Liana and Alexa made the castle appear, they freed Melody from the mirror. Sparkles Sparkles is Liana's adopted puppy. She, Alexa and Melody found her and Lily in the Valley of Flowers. Lily Lily is Alexa's adopted pet and Sparkles' friend. Lily gave Liana Alexa's necklace in Lydia's cave to help her free her friend from Lydia's spell. Jeremy Jeremy seems to be fond of Liana. Jeremy is in love with her and she also. They met at the inn and Jeremy with his brother Ian sang the "Double Vision" to befriend them. Liana and Jeremy dance together at the end, and Ian dances with Alexa. Ian Ian has an interest in Alexa. Liana doesn't like his and Jeremy's behavior at the inn, but during the movie they become friends. Lydia Liana knows Lydia by Melody telling about her past. When they first see each other, Liana recognizes her. Lydia sees Liana and Alexa have Melody, who is the only person who has the key to the Diamond Castle. Liana helps Alexa and Melody turn Lydia to stone after Lydia had tried to kill Liana and Alexa without Melody knowing. Slyder Liana first sees Slyder when he sees Melody in the mirror. Liana and Alexa are afraid of Slyder anytime after because they saw what he could do when he burned down their house. Liana gets captured by Slyder and knocked off by him almost to her doom. Liana turns him to stone with Melody and Alexa near the end of the movie. Personality Liana is a brave, kind, playful, and friendly young girl. She also is a very rightly and loyal person. She is very active and leader by nature. She always shares everything with her best friend, Alexa, including their love of music. Their friendship stays strong when they're on the journey to find the hidden Diamond Castle. Physical Appearance Liana has light skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair is blonde and her lips are pink. Her hairstyle in the most part of the movie is as follows; one side of her hair is pulled back to cover the right side of her head, she has her fringe at the right side with a pink flower tucked behind her ear. Two parts of her hair from either side are braided and pulled back to make a ponytail secured with a pink bow. She tied a knot on the end of her hair so it will keep it from getting tangled. She is 16 years old. Liana peasent.png|Peasant outfit Liana princess.png|Princess outfit Peasant dress As a peasant girl, she wears a pink dress with a violet and orange corset. The dress was corseted at the back as well as the front.The skirt is a combination of both pink and violet, with a violet trim. The shirt underneath her corset is pink with puffball sleeves with a lighter pink trim and a ruffle on the top edge of the chest area. She wears a flower above the left ear and a bow at the back of her hair. She usually wears the pearl heart that she found in the river around her neck, secured with a bit of cord. Princess Gown When Liana goes over the bridge to the Diamond Castle , her normal outfit transformed into princess attire. It changed into a long, sparkly gown. The bodice is pink with a darker pink, glittery material over the chest and stomach, the top of the darker pink section was detailed with gold braid and the lighter pink section (covering her shoulders) is edged with a ruffled trim. Her sleeves became more exaggerated puffballs with a ruffled trim. The skirt is full length and fuller, the bottom layer of the skirt was the same glittery, dark pink as used on the bodice and gathered with a darker pink trim. It had a overlapped glittery, orange material with a gold trim. The magical heart-shaped stone she used as a necklace transformed too. It changed to a violet necklace in an swirling pattern with purple roses just above the heart-shaped center stone. The heart shaped stone turned pink to match the dress. Her tiara is violet with the same swirling design as the necklace ending in two purple roses underneath an orange stone. Her hair is now longer and gently curled, the front of her hair is the same as before minus the flower, one side pulled back into a braid and the other, her fringe, with a section pulled back into the braid, held at the back in a knot and eventually joining the rest of her curls. It's the same hairstyle like Anneliese in Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper, Genevieve in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses ''and Rosella in ''Barbie as The Island Princess. Gallery Trivia *Her name in Germany is Delia, which is the name of one of the princesses in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. * Her name was originally Emma. * In the teaser trailer Liana has got the same hairstyle like Princess Fallon from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses and Princess Annika from Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus. This hairstyle is also reused for Princess Rosella from Barbie as The Island Princess. Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle Characters Category:Females Category:Barbie's Roles Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Princesses Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Musicians